Beautiful Lies
by Almighty X
Summary: Ia mengetahui kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh semua orang. Namun ia tetap diam dan bersikap seolah ia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya, dan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat mereka berhenti untuk membohonginya.


**Beautiful Lies**

* * *

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Semi-AU, Prequel next story, OOC!Naruto, OOC!Other, deathfic.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Based Story : **Beautiful Lies by FeastofDeath at KHR Fandom

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang sangat bersemangat dan juga ramah. Memiliki sesuatu yang unik (selain Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya) yang membuat semua orang bisa mempercayainya. Membuat semua orang berubah menjadi lebih baik dihadapannya.

Ia kuat, dan memiliki nindo yang lebih kuat daripada siapapun.

Apapun yang ia janjikan, ia akan menepatinya apapun resikonya. Janjinya menjadi seorang Hokage 11 tahun yang lalu, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan juga pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit, disinilah dia.

Dihadapan para warga Konoha, ia berdiri sebagai seorang Rokudaime Hokage.

Mereka yang tampak dulu membencinya, kini mempercayakan dirinya dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan Konoha bahkan seluruh dunia Shinobi.

"Aku ingin mengubah dunia Shinobi..."

Satu kata yang tidak bisa dikatakan janji oleh orang-orang yang mendengarnya, dan terdengar terlalu naif untuk menjadi kenyataan. Namun di dalam dirinya, ia mencoba untuk mencamkan hal itu sebagai janji terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang yang terlihat naif. Mempercayai hampir semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan selalu bersikap ramah pada mereka meskipun pada akhirnya orang-orang itu membohonginya.

Teman-temannya mencoba untuk melindunginya, mencoba untuk menjaga kepolosan yang tercipta dari kenaifan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Berbohong pada sang Hokage, mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau apa yang ada di sekelilingnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja (namun sebenarnya tidak).

Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau sang Hokage sendiri mengetahui hal itu. Ia bukan lagi bocah berusia remaja yang penuh dengan kenaifan. Ia adalah pria berusia 20 tahun yang merupakan seorang Hokage.

Selama bertahun-tahun bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Selama bertahun-tahun melihat kebohongan yang baru ia sadari (dari kenyataan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, hingga siapa sebenarnya orang tuanya).

Tidak akan susah baginya untuk melihat apakah teman-temannya itu berbohong atau tidak.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan kebohongan itu terjadi, saat ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau kebohongan itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Berkali-kali menerima kebohongan, hingga hal itu menjadi lebih sering dari terakhir kali ia mengingatnya. Mulai dari kebohongan kecil (seperti siapa yang memakan ramennya, siapa yang mencoret-coret wajahnya saat kelelahan dengan semua laporan di sekelilingnya, dan siapa yang menambahkan laporannya secara diam-diam), kemudian berkembang menjadi yang besar dan lebih berbahaya.

Dan yang ia temukan, hanyalah dirinya yang menerima semuanya dengan topeng yang melekat dalam dirinya. Tanpa memikirkan jeritan yang ada di dalam dirinya yang berkata untuk berkata 'bohong!' Pada mereka.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana bantuan penangkapan Missing-nin dari Iwa?" Naruto menatap mantan gurunya itu yang tampak baru saja kembali dari misi. Menatap kearah mata Kakashi dengan matanya yang terlihat lelah karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

"Ah itu," Kakashi menatap kearah lain sebelum menatap kembali Naruto yang walaupun terlihat lelah tetapi nampai menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi, "semuanya baik-baik saja tenang saja Hokage-sama. Ia bisa ditangkap sebelum melukai yang lainnya, dan sebelum dibunuh..."

Naruto memang sering memastikan kalau tingkat kematian di Konoha semakin turun. Dan bahkan missing-nin dari Iwagakurepun tampaknya masih ia perhatikan hidup dan matinya.

Ia hanya beranggapan kalau kematian hanya akan menimbulkan perang karena kebencian.

Hening.

Bulir keringat tampak berada di wajah Kakashi saat menemukan sang Rokudaime Hokage hanya diam dan menatapnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto seperti itu, dan saat ini tidak akan bisa.

Karena kalau seperti itu, semuanya akan ketahuan kalau yang dikatakan Kakashi adalah—

"Baiklah, itu berita yang bagus Kakashi-sensei," senyuman itu tampak tulus seperti biasanya. Kakashi tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah Naruto sebelum memberikan sebuah laporan padanya, "syukurlah kalau semuanya berjalan dengan baik..."

Jika saja Kakashi tampak menatap mata Naruto lebih dalam, ia akan melihat bagaimana perasaan sedih dan tampak kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu.

"Apakah ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan Naruto yang terus membiarkan kebohongan itu mengelilinginya. Mungkin, karena bersikap seolah ia tidak tahu kebohongan itu yang membuat semua teman-temannya beranggapan kalau berbohong untuk kebaikannya adalah hal yang benar.

"Tidak, terima kasih sudah bertanya Kakashi-sensei! Kuharap pekerjaan ini selesai dan aku bisa memintamu menemani ke Ichiraku dengan Sasuke dan Sakura-chan..."

"Hahaha, baiklah..." Kakashi tampak berbalik dan melakukan Shunshin kearah luar ruangan itu. Sementara Naruto tampak mengambil sebuah kertas laporan yang datang beberapa jam sebelum Kakashi datang ke ruangannya.

Mission Rank : A

Captured Missing-nin from Iwagakure.

Name : Toshiki Nobuya

Status : sucessed

Note :

Three Chuunin Rank (one from Konoha, two from Iwagakure) was dead.

The target was killed by Hatake Kakashi.

Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, ia tahu kalau ia menginginkan dunia berubah tanpa ada perpecahan. Namun ia juga sadar kalau dunia tidak akan berubah begitu cepat. Yang benar saja, bahkan ia—untuk menjadi seorang Hokage butuh waktu belasan tahun dan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit.

Tetapi tentu yang ia inginkan dari mereka adalah kejujuran...

Apakah Kakashi-sensei tidak menyadari kalau ia mengetahuinya?

Meremas pelan kertas di tangannya, pada akhirnya berakhir di dalam laci meja miliknya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan sejenak sebelum melihat jendela yang menampakkan desa saat malam hari.

"Dengan ini, sudah yang ke-30 kalinya..."

Tiga puluh kebohongan kecil, dan juga indah...

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan!" Tampak cukup kaget saat mantan rekan satu tim dan juga ninja medis terkenal di Konoha (bahkan di dunia Shinobi) itu tampak berada di ruangannya. Saat ini tubuhnya tampak terbaring di sofa.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu! Bagaimana kau bisa kelelahan seperti ini sampai pingsan," ia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menyalurkan chakra medis pada tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kukira hari ini kau akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Lee, ini adalah perayaan hari jadian kalian bukan?" Sakura tampak menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap Naruto sebelum tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lee-kun memiliki misi mendadak, jadi kami tidak bisa merayakannya. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja," menepuk dahi Naruto, Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum kearahnya.

"B-Begitukah?" Ia mengetahui bagaimana sikap Lee, dan itu yang membuat ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, "t-tetapi aku benar-benar—"

"Naaah, kau tahu semenjak perang dunia Shinobi itu chakra Kyuubi melemah dan kau tidak bisa sembuh begitu saja seperti dulu bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh," Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Naruto beranggapan kalau kali ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, semuanya bohong...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata datang untuk menengok keadaannya. Bercerita kalau Sakura tampak bertengkar dengan Lee karena sang kekasih sudah menyiapkan semua untuk hari jadi mereka, dan ternyata Sakura tidak datang hanya karena merawatnya.

Ia sudah mendesak sahabatnya itu untuk melamar Sakura—dan sepertinya sudah akan dilakukannya kalau tidak karena kebohongan Sakura padanya.

* * *

"Kiba! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan kursinya saat melihat Kiba yang tampak baru saja keluar dari ruangannya untuk melapor misi didapati muncul dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya dan luka yang tidak sedikit.

"Nah, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto—hanya Akamaru yang tampak tidak begitu senang saat ingin kumandikan dan pada akhirnya malah menggigitiku—" Kiba tampak tertawa dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka yang ada di tubuhnya, "—ah, aku harus segera kembali! Laporannya sudah kuletakkan di mejamu, Hokage-san!"

Nada bercanda saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage. Naruto tampak menatap kearah Kiba yang berjalan menjauh dengan sedikit tertatih karena luka di lengan dan kakinya saat itu.

"Tetapi—aku baru saja akan mengatakan kalau keadaan Akamaru di Rumah Sakit baik-baik saja—" Naruto tahu kalau Akamaru terluka parah dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tidak mungkin luka itu disebabkan oleh Kiba yang ingin memandikan Akamaru.

* * *

"Hm? Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang mengantarkan dango padaku?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di ruangannya. Seseorang tadi pagi mengantarkan dango padanya, dan ia meminta orang itu untuk menunggunya sebentar yang harus memberikan misi untuk para Genin baru.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru—kau tahu dimana dia?" menoleh pada mantan missing-nin Konoha yang sekarang menjabat menjadi ketua ANBU, dan pemuda dari klan Nara yang sekarang menjadi seorang Komandan Jounnin menggantikan ayanya itu, hanya memberikan sedikit tolehan ketika ia berkutat kembali pada laporan yang sedang ia periksa.

"Ia—"

"Ia harus mengantarkan dango ketempat lainnya lagi dan karena terburu-buru ia tidak sempat menunggumu—" Shikamaru segera memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Huh? Aku bisa meminta izin pada pembeli selanjutnya—" yang benar saja, ia adalah Hokage dan tidak mungkin semuanya tidak memaklumi seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan sang Hokage bukan—bahkan anggota Council sekalipun.

Tetapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi sebuah bisikan yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hingga malam harinya (saat ia mendapati dirinya kembali lembur), ia mendengar dari para Jounnin yang berada di gedung Hokage kalau mereka menemukan ninja dari negara lain yang ternyata menyamar menjadi penjual dango dan akan meracuninya.

* * *

"Hm? Lagi-lagi Ayame-nee-san yang membuatkan?"

Melihat Ino yang membawakan ramen ke ruangannya (karena rumah Ino yang tampak lebih dekat pada Ichiraku daripada kantor Hokage), dan saat ia mencicipinya ia bisa membedakan buatan Teuchi dan juga Ayame.

Ia menyukai keduanya, tetapi ia hanya ingin yang dibuat oleh sang pemilik asli. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mencicipinya, dan sudah cukup lama juga ia tidak pergi langsung ke Ichiraku hanya karena pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Karena, Teuchi-san sedang tidak bisa membuatkan ramen untuk beberapa saat Naruto—" Ino tampak mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto tampak menangkap mata gadis itu yang tampak sedikit memerah dan bengkak seolah sehabis menangis.

"Eh? Kenapa—apakah ia sedang sakit?"

Ino tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik pergi dari ruangannya dengan segera. Sang Hokage hendak menghentikannya karena ingin menanyakan tentang sakit yang diderita oleh Teuchi apakah parah atau tidak. Tetapi, melihat keadaan dari Ino, pada akhirnya ia hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang lain saja.

Tetapi pada akhirnya semua orang mencoba untuk menghindar. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya tentang keadaan Teuchi, dan tidak ada yang mau melihat matanya secara langsung.

Hanya butuh satu hari untuk mencari informasi dari salah satu ANBU, yang ia minta untuk mencari tahu.

Teuchi meninggal.

Ia, yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri tewas dan tidak ada seseorangpun yang menginginkannya untuk tahu hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menyuruh ANBU itu keluar dan menyegel ruangan Hokage dengan segel peredam, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto sang Rokudaime Hokage yang terkenal sebagai Shinobi terhebat menangis—dan disaat yang bersamaan pemakaman dari salah satu pembuat ramen terhebat itu dilaksanakan.

Bahkan saat Sandaime Hokage tewas, ia tidak seterpukul ini. Tetapi, saat mengetahui kalau tidak ada seseorangpun yang memberitahunya bahkan Ayame sendiri, ia benar-benar seperti terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam.

Menariknya masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang menelannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Ia tidak bisa menerima kebahagiaan itu ketika semua orang sedang bersedih dan terluka…

Dan saat paginya ia mencoba untuk datang ke Ichiraku Ramen ditengah kesibukannya, Ayame masih bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau Teuchi sedang beristirahat dan tidak bisa diganggu. Menyembunyikan semua kesedihan, dan juga rasa kehilangan sosok seorang ayah yang juga bisa ia rasakan.

Benar-benar kebohongan yang… baik…

Orang-orang yang baik, yang berbohong demi kebaikannya…

Dan ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang jahat—karena menerima kebohongan itu begitu saja.

* * *

Walaupun Akatsuki sudah hancur, Uchiha Madara dan juga Uchiha Obito sudah tewas—tetapi masih banyak orang-orang yang mencoba untuk memancing perang. Dan saat Konoha diserang secara tiba-tiba, orang-orang tampak tidak siap dengan serangan itu namun tetap mencoba untuk melindungi sang Hokage.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!"

"Kau fikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa dobe—aku tidak apa-apa…" Sasuke tampak menghela nafas di depannya.

_Jangan kira aku tidak melihat luka di pinggangmu Sasuke-teme…_ menatap Sasuke yang tampak masih mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"Akamaru dan aku baik-baik saja bodoh—jangan khawatirkan kami!"

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan luka di kaki Akamaru? Aku yakin kalau kakinya saat ini patah… Termasuk untukmu juga Kiba…_Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat menyerengit.

"Tenang saja leader! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang lemah—aku pasti akan melindungimu!" bahkan Konohamaru yang sudah berada dalam tingkat Chuunin berada di depannya untuk melindunginya. Lalu, apa tugasnya sebagai Hokage yang harusnya melindungi mereka.

_Oh? Lalu, apakah aku bisa bertanya kenapa tanganmu terlihat gemetar Konohamaru?_

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak—kau sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra Kyuubi!" Sakura mencoba untuk menyalurkan chakra medisnya untuk mengganti chakra Kyuubi yang digunakan Naruto sebelum ini.

_Tidak sebanyak kau menghabiskan chakramu untuk menyembuhkanku…_

"Rokudaime Hokage, pemimpin kami ingin bertemu denganmu—kalau kau menolak, kami benar-benar akan menghancurkan desa ini beserta dengan penduduknya—" seseorang tampak mendekati mereka dan tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang segera dilindungi oleh semuanya.

"Kami akan ikut kalau pemimpin kami akan dibawa!"

"Kage-sama meminta hanya Rokudaime Hokage yang ikut dengan kami," mengeratkan giginya, semuanya tampak akan menyerang semua yang ada disana saat tiba-tiba saja sosok sang Hokage entah bagaimana sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Naruto/Hokage-sama!" saat mereka akan mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya, entah sejak kapan sebuah segel membuat mereka terkurung dalam sebuah perisai yang tidak kasat mata. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Hokage, sebelum bisa melakukan protes Naruto tampak tersenyum walaupun masih membelakangi mereka.

"Aku akan menurutinya asalkan kalian tidak menyentuh Konoha lagi…"

"Tergantung dengan apa yang menjadi hasil dari pembicaraan anda…"

"Sampai pertemuan selesai—kalian tidak boleh menyerang Konoha sama sekali," beberapa orang itu tampak saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk kearah Naruto, "Baiklah—aku akan ikut dengan kalian…"

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan—kau bisa terbunuh oleh mereka!"

"Dobe, kau tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk masuk dalam perangkap mereka. Kau akan tewas—"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan—kau tahu kalau itu hanya perangkap bukan?!"

Dan semua perkataan dari teman-temannya yang tidak membuatnya berbalik sedikitpun. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum melirik dari sudut bahunya kearah semua teman-temannya yang tampak menatapnya khawatir—bahkan Sasuke.

Ia mengerti, ini adalah saat terakhir untuk kebohongan yang baik…

Kebohongan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya…

Ia bisa melakukannya bukan—sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan…

"Aku akan baik-baik saja…" tersenyum lebar seperti biasa ia berikan pada mereka, selebar dan setulus yang bisa ia berikan, "setelah kembali, aku ingin merayakannya dengan makan ramen bersama kalian. Aku berjanji—"

Ia bisa melihat Konohamaru yang tampak menghela nafas lega, mengerti kalau Naruto akan menepati janjinya, karena ia terus melakukannya sebelum ini. Dan sebenarnya itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan selamat…

"Tetapi Naruto, Kyuubi—" Sakura tampak panik dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia melakukan sesuatu pada Kurama, membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan sang Bijuu sejak dulu.

Dan sekarang ini, ia hanya memiliki sedikit chakra Kyuubi yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

"Hei, aku bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito bahkan tanpa chakra Kyuubi," ia bohong, kalau Kurama mendengar itu, ia akan benar-benar marah. Chakra Kyuubi adalah sumber kekuatannya. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya lemah dengan tidak adanya chakra Kyuubi sebesar ia dulu saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha Obito dan juga Uchiha Madara.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerangmu dan—"

"Aku tidak akan mati Ino," Naruto kembali membelakangi mereka dan membiarkan bayangan poninya menutup wajah, "aku akan kembali."

"Dobe—kau berjanji pada kami, dan kau harus menepatinya—" Sasuke tampak mencoba untuk melihat Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pada pemuda Raven itu. Dan yang mereka lihat saat segel itu menghilang adalah keheningan kota tanpa ada satupun penyerang yang ada disana, dan tanpa ada sosok dari Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat berhadapan dengan beberapa orang di depannya. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu kalau perkataan itu hanyalah perangkap untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi, kalau itu membuat teman-temannya keluar dari bahaya—ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

"Kau tidak akan menang dariku—kau tahu itu Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Tidak, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…" tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah orang di depannya, ia tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang itu. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah satu hal—satu hal yang pernah dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan Hokage Ketiga.

**Hitsuji – I – Mi – Ne – Inu – U – Mi – Uma—**

_Ini adalah kebohonganku yang pertama… _menghela nafas, Naruto tampak membentuk segel tangan terakhir. _dan juga yang terakhir…_

**—Tori.**

"Shiki Fujin…"

* * *

Semua orang warga Konoha menunggu kabar dari sang Rokudaime Hokage. Mereka sama sekali tidak beristirahat, dan hanya bisa menunggu dan terus menunggu di ruangan Hokage.

Seharusnya mereka tahu ada yang aneh dengan sang Hokage, ada yang aneh dengan senyuman yang diberikannya saat terakhir kali. Mereka seharusnya tahu apa penyebab sang Hokage menghentikan mereka.

Karena sang Hokage tahu, kalau saat itu ia harus berbohong pada mereka…

Saat mereka mencoba untuk mencari informasi yang bisa didapatkan diantara kertas yang berserakan di ruangan Hokage itu, mereka menemukannya…

Semua kertas yang tampak lusuh, yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto di dalam laci mejanya. Semua kertas yang melaporkan tentang kebohongan yang mereka buat untuk sang Rokudaime Hokage. Dari misi yang mereka manipulasi hingga terlihat berjalan mulus, hingga laporan kesehatan dari mereka yang mereka coba untuk sembunyikan.

Dan saat itu juga, mereka sadar…

Semua senyuman dan juga kebohongan yang terpaksa mereka keluarkan… Naruto mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

Kenapa mereka bisa yakin?

Karena setiap kertas yang ada disana, terdapat tinta yang luntur karena tetesan air mata.

Dan ketika salah satu ANBU tampak kembali dengan membawa tubuh dari sang Rokudaime Hokage dengan sebuah segel Shiki Fujin terlukis di tubuhnya, sebenarnya mereka semua sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi.

Karena semua senyuman dan juga perkataan terakhir dari sang Rokudaime Hokage adalah tidak berarti apapun kecuali…

Kebohongan yang indah…

(Saat kematian dari sang Rokudaime Hokage sampai ke telinga mereka, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan kebohongan yang diberikan sang Hokage. Karena mereka berfikir itu adalah hukuman dari tuhan karena terlalu banyak berbohong untuk kebaikan sang Hokage. Dan kalau saja mereka berhenti berbohong jauh sebelum ini terjadi, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengambil sang Hokage sebagai hukuman.)

* * *

Owari (?)

* * *

Jadi, ini one shot sekaligus Prequel dari fanfic baru yang saya adopsi dari ffic milik **Namine Nuvuola **yang berjudul **World of Future** ^^ tetapi tentu saja hanya story line yang hampir sama namun inti cerita berbeda sama sekali :D

Mungkin akan saya buat kalau semua reader setuju dan maaf karena ini adalah prioritas ketiga setelah dua ffic multiple lainnya.

**Review dan kritik anda benar-benar akan membantu ^^**

Ini adalah Preview cerita selanjutnya ^^

* * *

**The Future of Us**

.

Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

.

Summary : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sang Rokudaime Hokage tewas setelah bertemu dengan sekelompok orang misterius yang tampak menyerang Konoha. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda Shiki Fujin dalam tubuhnya, tanpa diketahui apa yang disegel oleh sang Hokage. Waktu berlalu hingga 10 tahun lamanya saat seseorang muncul dengan wajah yang familiar dan juga chakra Kyuubi yang sudah lama menghilang bersama dengan jiwa sang Hokage.

.

Dan, tubuh sang Hokage menghilang? Apa yang terjadi?! Seseorang mengetahui rencana dibalik apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Hokage. Sebenarnya apa rencana yang dimaksud?

.

"Karena kalian yang terus membohonginya, pada akhirnya ia hanya berbicara padaku tentang semua ini…"

.

Lalu kemana kekuatan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat perang dunia shinobi selesai?"

.

"**Ia mengunciku hingga saat yang tepat, dan sepertinya ini adalah saatnya…**"

.

Dan, siapa sebenarnya sekelompok orang yang menutupi dirinya dan berkumpul dalam sebuah desa tersembunyi yang baru bernama Yamigakure?

.

"Sesuatu sudah diambil dari tangan kami oleh Hokage kalian. Dan kami kemari untuk mengambilnya kembali…"


End file.
